A Red Mage's Quest for Fame
by Unclouded
Summary: The story of a young naive Red Mage from San d'Oria baised mainly on my charicter I'll see where it goes from there. Abondoned since I've quit playing FFXI so yeah read if you like but not my best work.
1. Beginings

Disclaimer- I don't own Squaresoft, Squareenix, or Final Fantasy. I do however own a copy of FFXI and am thus basing it on this. Please don't sue for I'm making nothing on this.

It was a long time since I'd been in my home town. I'd set off a few days past from my home town of Selbina and headed toward San d'Oria. Not on foot, for of course that would be suicide for a mere civilian at the time. The goblins roaming the Valkurm Dunes would kill you if you even made it past the checkmark where travelers would 'zone' to get bogies from chasing them. Some lifeless bodies would have friends be shouting for 'raises' although it was a rare occurrence if they ever got a raise. Most times they were brought back to their home point by their moogle and recovered there. Those moogles were faster than light I swear.

But back to my story at hand. I'd been traveling with some travelers from Windurst to San d'Oria. During the great war I'd been abandoned in Selbina to be raised. I didn't know my parents but remembered that my elders said they both wore red capes and fought to the bitter end. I knew they were red mages and were very strong for only high classed and experienced Red Mages could wear the red capes and armor that the elders claimed they wore. (I'll ignore the 'pimp hats' as my friends teased me about when I was thirteen.)

The small tarutarus were a lot stronger than they looked. I'd first snickered as some warrior class tarutarus but then they decapitated a goblin in one blow and I kept my mouth shut about that afterwards. This was of course one of only two war tarutarus there were some mithras in the group and they were mostly thieves and warriors while some white mages and monks were among them. I was intimidated by them they always seemed to have odd times to sort of caress me. It seemed they were either lonely with out the few male mithras they had back at Windurst or just liked messing with a young Elvaan's mind.

Oh, how silly of me not to mention this. My name is Timian, I am just a few days from turning 18 and originally hail from the great county of San d'Oria. As I mentioned earlier my parents were both red mages so I wish to also be a red mage. I was amazed by the tarutarus that were red mages in the caravan we traveled with. I'd bug them to death about their adventures and ask any tips so much that they threatened to cast quite a few spells on unmentionable areas…. So I kept quiet about that for a while.

After we made it through the Valkurm Dunes and into The La Theine Plateau. They figured I would be safe so long as I avoided every orc and ram I saw. I about screamed when they said they were leaving me here.

"Our contract said we'd take you to La Theine and not a step further." A particularly annoying tarutaru said. I yelled in agony. I was in the middle of a dangerous area to the best of my knowledge without any armor, weapon, or magic. I was defenseless.

"I didn't read that in the contract!" I shouted angrily.

"Next time read the fine print." The same tarutaru said and they gathered around their caravan and I heard someone casting a teleport holla spell. As they vanished I began to wonder why they'd bothered going to Selbina if they could do that in the first place. Maybe their white mage had just recovered enough mana or something. But regardless I was now alone. I think you know what happened. Seconds later I was running from an army of orcs through the La Theine Plateau for dear life. I'd obviously learned something from the tarutarus.

"If somethings too hard run as fast as your little legs can take to a checkpoint!" They had said without their usual Windustrian accent. These tarutaru didn't like elvaan evidently. I was running for dear life seeing various adventures stop and stare as I screamed for help they just turned back to the monster they were looking at and ignored me. I saw a few chocobos coming at me and I screamed for help but the chocobos just squawked and ran to the side to avoid the now stampede of orcs running after me. I was nearly to the checkpoint and I turned around to see only stones and stopped suddenly very tired. I looked around and saw a hume black mage finishing a stonega II spell. I kneeled respectively and repeated thank you thank you over and over. 

"No problem. I'm just on my way back to Bastok. Some Bastok official wanted me to show him around the area. Good bye elvaan." The hume said not even asking for my name.

"Good bye hume." I waved and turned around to see a crowd off onlookers gaping. Then I looked back to see the carcasses of dozens of orcs having been stoned to death.

"Uh, well, er…." I said awkwardly. "Got to run." I said and ran through the checkpoint to West Ronfaure. I'd reached West Ronfaure only one step away from San d'Oria now. I'd hopped it'd be less eventful but it didn't bother me. I'd survived and probably made it here faster than that caravan did. I began my long run to San d'oria. It was now growing dark and I didn't want to be out when the undead came out. I'd hear rumer that bones of dead dark knights that had died versing rabbits magically rose and attacked any that passed by. Probably to hide the fact that they'd died to such defenseless creatures as rabbits. (I had a feeling I'd regret that thought)

I made it through West Ronfaure avoiding the stray goblins and orcs. I'd learned some stealth techniques like they were too stupid to turn around when you ran behind them. I made it one last hill as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon in the distance. I saw with it's last gleam the gates to San d'Oria. I was worn out but I still was glad I'd finally made it. Little did I know how many weird and exhausting trials I'd go through before I even became a red mage.  
  
A- Well that's it for now I'll get some more parts up as I get inspired. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Shadows of the future

Disclaimer- I don't own Squaresoft, Squareenix, or Final Fantasy. I do however own a copy of FFXI and am thus basing it on this. Please don't sue for I'm making nothing on this.

Author notes- Yes, I know, you few people reading this are mad that I haven't updated, but well, I've been busy. I finished my other story (mostly) and I'm updating this one now so I hope I can continue it. Enjoy.

I arrived at the gates to San d'Oria noticing chocobos of all sizes and people of every race waiting in front of two somewhat nervous-looking guards.

"What's going on? Why can't we get in?" A Hume asked.

"We're sorry, but San d'Oria is closing its doors to outsiders." The male guard started to explain. "A thief has stolen a large sum from the Auction House and the guards don't want him or her to escape." The Elvaan said.

"We hope you will be patient while we find the thief." The female guard said.

"How long have the gates been closed?" I asked a Galka nearby.

"For two hours. But that was when I got here people have come and gone the gate's probably been closed for half a day." He told me and I nodded.

"Any idea who stole the money?" I asked.

"Anyone's a suspect, but my guess is a Hume or Mithra. I don't think a Tarutaru could hold that much money, Elvaans are too noble and I don't think they'd rob from their own country, and Galkas…well I don't know I just don't want to get blamed." He smiled.

"But what if a Tarutaru mage warped or teleported to a crag?" A female Elvaan asked overhearing our conversation.

"Still they'd have to have a caravan or something to hold that much money."

"Crag? Caravan?" I thought for a second. "A caravan brought me from Selbina to La Theine…. You don't think they planed it do you?"

"Were they from Windurst?" I looked down to find a Tarutaru. It was hard for me to tell if it was male or female because it was wearing a cloak

"They didn't have a Windurst accent but claimed they were." I said. The Tarutaru danced around.

"Great moogles!" the Tarutaru shouted. "They must be the Tarutaru bandit corp.!" I was confused. "Mira! Come quick!" A Mithra snaked through the crowd and looked at the Tarutaru.

"What is it?" The startle Mithra asked.

"This Elvaan knows who stole the money." She, I assumed, pointed at me. I was lost. How did I know who stole the money? And why did this Tarutaru think this bandit corp or whatever was related to me.

"I do?"

"Yes, where did the caravan leave you?" The mage asked.

"They left me at the zone from the Vulkurm Dunes. They teleported to the holla crag."

"This must be their plan. Our spies knew they were up to something. They planed this, no doubt, in advance. They'd have an excuse for not teleporting from Windurst and be in contact with the thief in San d'Oria. I hope we're not too late." The Mithra trailed off she pointed at me and the other Elvaan. "You two tell the guards that Mira and Maru-Tara of the Jeuno International Crime Department have found the thief and request back up at the Holla crag. Maru, we'll try to track them down."

"Way ahead of you," the Tarutaru was already murmuring a spell. In a flash they were both gone. I struggled to remember it all. The Elvaan grabbed my hand and was about to yell when the Galka bellowed and everyone jumped. He ran through the crowd leaving plenty of room for us. We ran and caught up with him. The guards on duty had their swords out. He stopped a distance back and stepped aside letting us run through.

"Guards listen, Mira and Maru-Tara of the JICD found the thief and need reinforcements at the Holla Crag." I caught my breath and she smiled. The guards looked confused and then nodded at each other. They sheathed their swords.

"Very well we will tell the higher ups about this but we won't open the gate to everyone yet," The Elvaan guard said nodding to his partner and she opened the gate, stepping inside quickly. I sighed catching my breath, and disappeared into the crowd. This was too much, I just wanted to become an official resident of San d'Oria and be a Red Mage. That was all; I didn't want to be a hero.

The girl and the Galka found me, somehow, leaning against a tree.

"You just saved a lot of people a lot of time. The sooner the San d'Orians get moving the sooner these gates will open, so what's your name?"

"Timian, the hopeful Red Mage." She offered her hand and I shook it.

"Kristune, the hopeful White Mage." She said.

"And I'm Indog, the mighty Galka Monk." Kristune laughed at Indog flexed. "We've been traveling together for a while all the way from Bastok."

"You're Bastokian?" I asked, shocked. I knew most Galka were Bastokian, that didn't surprise me. What did was that Kristune was Bastokian. An Elvaan that was from Bastok was truly a rare soul.

"Well, I was born there, my parents are representative to Bastok from San d'Oria. This is the first time I've been to San d'Oria as long as I can remember."

"I've been in Selbina all my life." I said.

"Selbina? That small port town San d'Oria and Bastok often fight to control?" Indog asked. "Must have been rough growing up there."

"Yeah…. So what's Bastok like?"

"Since you've been in Selbina, it'd be hard to explain. It's a lot bigger and it has much more people." Kristune said. "You'll go there some day if you plan to be a Red Mage. It's home to many successful Red Mages."

"Make way for the Temple Knights!" The guard shouted and I saw the crowd move out of the way. A herd of chocobos thundered past us and headed south. I turned toward the gate and found the guards were opening it all the way.

"We thank you for your patience, now, San d'Oria awaits." There were loud cheers and a rush of people through the gates. I turned my attention back to my two new friends.

"This is my Moogle's address. Tell your Moogle to send me a message if you ever want to meet up." She said trading me a letter.

"Here is mine as well." Indog said and I thanked them.

"I'll contact you once I get settled" The nodded in agreement and walked through the gate. I took a deep breath and walked through the gates, to the home I never knew.


End file.
